


Little Canary

by screamingsting



Series: Seeker Bumblebee AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bumblebee is a seeker, Different languages, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Seeker Trines, So is Cliffjumper, Sorta first kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingsting/pseuds/screamingsting
Summary: Bumblebee meets the mech of his dreams, little does this seeker know it turns out that mech happens to be the Decepticon Air Commander(For starbee week)





	Little Canary

The young seeker stared up into the earths sky longingly, the one thing he hated about not only being a Seeker and not being able to fly, was that he was only one of two in the Autobot ranks. His brother was close by, and he could feel the same frustration of being on a scouting mission without being able to touch those seemingly plush white clouds in the sky. He sighed and looked back at the construction down in the canyon, keeping hidden in the trees. His time alive had taught him that not only were flying Autobots a rarity, but being a minibot on top of that was practically unheard of. 

‘Do you know why we were forged as Seekers?’

He felt annoyance over the trine bond.

‘You ask that every week Bee. I still don’t know the answer to that!’

Bumblebee grumbled, wings dipping grumpily. His attention was turned to the cons working below them once more, his eyes catching the other flyers in the group. He stared longingly at the obvious trine that stood before him, utterly complete and free. It made him sick.

‘I’m going to go see if I can get a closer look.’

‘Be careful Bee!’

Bumblebee shot a look at his red counterpart and quietly snuck closer to the activity, ignoring the small vosian clicks from his now suddenly and strangely worried brother, until he felt the back of his frame grabbed and lifted off of the ground.

“Autobot intruder.”

‘Slag!!’

Soundwave examined him almost in confusion, before turning both himself and the yellow seeker towards where the other Decepticons were, optics completely on him.

“A jet?” A bot smaller then him asked, Frenzy

“Affirmative.”

Before the purple mech could say anything, the familiar sound of feverish clicks from unknown seekers filled his audials.

“Put him down Soundwave!! You’ll injure his wings!”

Looking towards the shrill voice of who ever had spoken sent a wave of surprise through his systems. A stunning red flyer was cautiously reaching towards him before roughly snatching him out of the tape decks grasp and into a more awkward one. The seeker Decepticon held him against his cockpit, making the smaller seekers wings drop in absolute shock and embarrassment. 

“P-Put me down..!?” Bee finally managed to squawk out, kicking his legs spastically

“We will take him prisoner.” The seeker declared, before clicking at the other two and flying off

Bee did not like this, sure it was nice to be flying again, but it was one thing to be flying on your own then being carried like a sparkling.

‘Put me down!!’ He tried again, this time in their own language

‘Not safe enough.’ This seekers voice was griffer then the red ones

‘Like slag it is I can fly!! Put me down!!’

‘Decepticons can fly, they’ll shoot you.’ The red one commented, only holding him tighter

His processor whirled, ‘Why are you doing this...?’

None of the trine botnapping him answered, only continuing their flight before landing in the woods and setting him down.

‘Go on back to your Autobots.’

Bumblebee’s blue optics widened, ‘Excuse me...?’

The black one gave a sympathetic look, ‘You have a trine to get back to, trine bonds are stronger then some war.’

He couldn’t believe what was happening, he sputtered in confusion before slowly backing away.

‘This is insane... your sparing me...?’

“Starscream, were gunna go ahead, keep the other cons off this lil guys trail.” The blue one whispered softly before taking off with the other and leaving

The red seeker, known now as Starscream, kneeled of in front of him, red optics wide with interest.

“Fascinating... no known Autobots have ever been Seekers...”

“Uhhh... right well this was great and all but I better get going...” Bumblebee turned to leave

“You don’t have a Trine do you.”

Bee froze in place, slowly looking back at the con. “Well... you see... I have Cliffjumper...?”

Starscream shook his head, wings twitching softly, “That’s not a trine, trines are bonded seeker groups of three or more.” 

“Oh.”

The red seeker tilted his head, “You don’t know anything about our own species do you?”

The yellow bot looked down, shuffling a pede, “Not really... Cliff and I were forged for the war, we aren’t sure why.”

“Odd.” Bee could only nod to the comment, “Well you and Cliffjumper should come fly with my trine, your wings clearly need to stretch.”

“But we’re on opposite sides!!”

Starscream smirked with a shrug, Bee felt his spark twist strangely, his EM fields flaring. 

“This war would have been over by now if I was in charge. Besideeesss.... you certainly have a good taste in mechs.”

Bee froze, realizing Starscream was close enough to detect his normally very close and guarded EM fields.

“Minibots are always so emotional...”

“H-hey in my defense your the first seeker I’ve seen outside of Cliff a-and your clearly a high class Vosian so- shut up!!”

Starscream chuckled, leaning close and leaving a small peck on the Minibots forehelm, earning a squeak of surprise. He stood and turned away.

“The offer for a flight still stands Canary!”

“It’s Bumblebee..!”

The red jet only smirked before transforming and flying off, causing relief to flood the yellow bots systems, letting a vent he didn’t know he held out.

“Bee!”

Turning around he watched his red counterpart run over to him. He found himself frowning slightly at how dull Cliff’s red paint was compared to the jet he just met.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine...” he was absolutely starstruck, “I think I was asked on a date...”


End file.
